


Cookie Party

by Molly_Ren



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Feedism, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Stuffing, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Ren/pseuds/Molly_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky confesses his deepest desire to Steve, who is confused but pleased. Natasha offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky Makes A Confession

They’re getting ready for bed when it happens.

 _It's been a good night_ , Steve thinks as he shaves. A _date_ night, though neither of them call it that. They’d gone to a Chinese restaurant, and then gotten ice cream. By the end of it, Bucky had been moaning about how full he was while Steve looked on and felt a deep sense of satisfaction.

When he comes out of the bathroom, Bucky is already down to his undershirt and boxers, sprawled out on the bed like a big cat. Steve can’t help nuzzling his boyfriend’s tummy–it’s flat, though his abs aren’t  _quite_  as cut as Steve’s are–but his undershirt has pulled up just enough that Steve can see his navel.

“And to think,” Bucky says without opening his eyes, “I used to have ribs.”

“There’s still one or two there,” says Steve, squeezing Bucky’s side. It turns out Bucky’s ticklish.

“Though you do look much better,” says Steve after they’ve subsided. It’s something he’s said several times before, still in awe over the fact that Bucky is no longer starving and hollow-eyed and murderous. “You look healthy, Bucky.”

“Screw healthy,” says Bucky suddenly. “I want to be  _fat_.”

Poor Steve’s cock twitches just from hearing Bucky say the word. “What?”

"I want to get _really_ fat,” says Bucky, and Steve wonders if he’s going to hear his alarm in a few moments, because usually people only say these things when he’s dreaming. Bucky is starting to blush, though, and Steve doesn’t remember that happening in any of his dreams. “I want to have big love handles, and a belly that sticks out to  _here,_  and a fat ass and big thighs—”

"You do not,” Steve laughs, trying to pin Bucky and turn it into a play-fight again, but Bucky catches his wrist with his metal hand and grips so hard it hurts a little.

“I’m serious, Rogers.”

“Okay, Buck,” says Steve, though his mind is racing. Bucky is looking at him with a determined glare that would be eight times scarier if he wasn’t still blushing a little as well. Steve makes his voice soothing. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Okay?”

Bucky lets him go, a little sullenly, and takes Steve’s pillow in retribution. Steve turns out the light and lays down next to him, but he doesn’t sleep for a long time.


	2. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky, and Natasha end up at the house of pancakes at 2:00 am.

They end up at IHOP at two in the morning, as sometimes happens when you try to go to a movie with your boyfriend and your best friend and receive a call from Nick Fury halfway through about a nest of possible HYDRA revivalists that needed to be rounded up a block away.

“I thought you hated IHOP,” says Steve to Natasha as they wait to be seated. Bucky is somehow managing to doze against his shoulder, even though they’re both still standing.

“No one ever  _means_  to end up at IHOP, Steve,” says Natasha. “I just try to go with the flow.”

Steve looks at the crowd of half-drunk people in club wear. Then he looks at the three of them, who are all wearing casual clothes that have become ripped or smudged in odd places, and grins. “I guess that’s true.”

Bucky perks up once they’re seated, and manages to order a ridiculous amount of food for even a supersoldier. “Eating for two?” Natasha asks, deadpan, and Steve wants to alternately laugh and drown himself in his coffee as Natasha’s eyebrow raises higher and higher with each item that’s added to the list of things Bucky wants.

"He wants to gain weight,” says Steve suddenly, while Bucky is conveniently in the bathroom.

One time, when Natasha was drunk (Steve wasn’t, really, despite trying), they’d had one of those almost-too-intimate friend conversations about sexual turn-ons. After some pressing, he’d finally revealed his deepest-held sexual fantasy to Natasha, only to have her laugh til she cried.

“Oh my god, Steve,” she’d said, “after the way you blushed I thought it would be something really kinky, but you basically want to make someone dinner and then feed it to them? That… that is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard!”

“Well, when you put it like  _that_ it sounds nice,” Steve had grumbled, but she hadn’t laughed at him any more after that, and it had even entered into some of their conversations about who he should date. That is, before Bucky had come along.

In the IHOP, Natasha had been putting the spoon she had been using to stir cream into her coffee in her mouth when Steve had revealed Bucky’s newest decision. There was just the slightest too-long pause before she took it out again, which Steve notices but doesn’t attach any significance to until much later.

"A lot of weight?” she asks.

Steve shrugs, then rubs the back of his neck and hopes that Natasha will be able to extrapolate from that what he’s too embarrassed to say out loud. She apparently does, because she looks thoughtful.

“When people have things done to their bodies without their consent,” she says, “changing them can be one way of regaining their ownership over them. Sometimes cutting your hair just isn’t enough, you know?”

Steve thinks that this makes a lot of sense.

Natasha is watching Bucky pick his way back through the crowd to their table. “And he is kind of skinny, still,” she adds, making Steve wonder if he’s heard her properly.

When the waitress comes to refresh their coffee, Natasha changes her order to pancakes AND French toast sticks. But she only eats part of each before asking Bucky if he would like them, saying that she’s too full to finish either one.

“You sure?” Steve says, even as Bucky takes Natasha’s plate from her.

Bucky elbows him, his mouth full of french toast. “First rule of the Army, Rogers. Never turn down free food.”

Later, as he leans up against Steve in the back of a cab, Bucky says “I like Natasha.”

Steve, who is distracted by Bucky’s newly rounded belly, agrees that yes, Natasha has been a good friend of his for a long time now. That’s when it all started, he realizes later. He was just too dumb to figure it out.


	3. Bucky Goes Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark invites the hottest Avengers he knows out to the opening of his new club. Sadly, things don't go the way he wants them to.

Steve doesn’t think much about what happened at IHOP until around a month later, when Tony Stark invites them to the opening of his new nightclub.

Steve isn’t exactly the clubbing type, but when Natasha–who just got back from three weeks spent doing something so secret that she can’t even tell him about it–texts him asking if he’ll come with her, something about the phrasing makes him think she  _needs_  him to be there. So he accepts, and gets back:  _Great. :) And…ask Bucky if he wants to come to?_

This is how Steve ends up in a booth with Stark and five of the skinniest girls he’s ever seen. This is the aftermath of his third attempt at dancing that night, and though Bucky and Nat told him that he was doing fine, he feels ridiculous. He might have gotten the hang of cell phones, he thinks, but his skill at reading between the lines of texts messages clearly needs some work.

He’s absently nursing a cranberry and soda when Stark suddenly  looks over the rim of [those pink sunglasses](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100427165355/jamescameronsavatar/images/6/62/Tony_Stark_Sunglasses_Avatar.jpg) he insists on wearing indoors. Then he says, “Are you okay with that?”

“Okay with what?” He follows Stark’s eyes to the bar, packed six deep, where Bucky is manfully trying to get another drink for Natasha. “Bucky and Nat talking together?”

As they watch, Natasha pulls Bucky’s arm down from where he’s trying to  get the bartender’s attention. Whatever she’s saying must be shocking, because Steve can see Bucky’s whole stance change as his head swings around to look at her. She still has hold of his hand, the metal one.

“That is definitely not talking together,” says Stark. “That looks like kissing. Oh… oh! And  _that_  was an ass squeeze—”

"It’s not a baseball game, Tony,” Steve hears himself say, feeling like he might float away on the surge of endorphins caused by watching his lover and his best friend kiss.

The amazing sight is, unfortunately, blocked as Stark plonks himself down in front of him. “Look,” Tony is saying, “I know you have this whole innocent, all-American virgin thing going on, but what’s happening out there? That’s you getting left behind while—”

He’s cut of by none other than Natasha, running up to him with one hand still in Bucky’s. “Steve, Steve!” she says, flushed from the kiss and alcohol and dancing, “Bucky and I want to take you back to my place.”

The look on Stark’s face is everything he could ever want, but Steve keeps his cool as he asks, “What’s at your place?”

Natasha spies her abandoned drink by Steve’s elbow—he’s been watching it for her, like a good friend—and drains it in one go. “I baked cookies.”

They leave Tony at the table, looking alternately jealous and confused. Bucky, ever the subtle one, waves and yells over the music “Bye, Mister Stark!” as Natasha puts an arm around both their waists and leads them out of the club.


	4. Crumbs

When they stumble out onto the sidewalk in front of Natasha’s apartment, Steve is positive that that he will remember that cab ride for the rest of his life. After making out with Natasha, who was practically in his lap, while Bucky did amazing things with the hand underneath her skirt? Anything else that happens to him is just icing, after that.

Natasha is wearing the widest, most blissful smile he’s ever seen as she finds her keys and lets them in.

And then, suddenly, she’s shy.

“So… um… when I said I had baked cookies, I wasn’t kidding–” The apartment is so small that it takes her just a moment to lead them into the kitchen, and she flicks the lights.

“Fuck,” says Bucky.

It’s a small kitchen, but cookies are literally everywhere. She has no less than three full glass jars on the counter, and there’s three wire cooling racks with even more laid out on them.

“You _bake_?” says Steve, incredulous, and then all trace of Natasha’s shyness disappears as she gives him the most withering look he’s ever seen.

“I have _hobbies_ , Steve.”

“A very serious hobby,” says Steve.

She shrugs. “It’s all stress baking. I usually give it all away.”

Bucky is looking like Christmas came early. “Can I have one?”

“You certainly can,” says Natasha, and then suddenly Steve feels like he did in the club, desire fizzing up and clouding his brain as he watches Natasha pick out a cookie and feed it to his boyfriend, holding one hand under his mouth to catch the crumbs.

“What kind of cookie is it?” says Bucky.

“Old family recipe,” says Natasha, not blinking an eye.

“I… I think I’d like a cookie too,” he hears himself say into the hot silence as Bucky chews.

“Well,” says Natasha, “I was hoping we could feed them all to Bucky. But if you want one too–”

“ _All_ of them?” Bucky says, and Steve thinks he might pass out from the excited way he says it.

“Yeah,” says Natasha, and she puts her hand out and lightly touches Bucky’s lowest shirt buttons, where the curve of his belly is the most obvious.

“ _All_ of them all of them?” says Steve, not quite able to believe that this was happening to him. He knows he sounds like a giant dork as he repeats himself, especially since the black widow is gently rubbing Bucky’s tummy through the shirt, and Bucky looks like he’s ready to purr like a cat at the feel of it. But he's unable to look away.

“Well,” Bucky says, undoing his tie. “Let’s get started, then.”


End file.
